1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for being interposed between a vibrating member and a structural member, and more particularly to a fluid-filled mount in which a fluid is filled.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
For mounting a vibrating member such as a muffler or the like on a structural member such as an automobile body, it has been customary to interpose a vibroisolating mount between the vibrating member and the structural member for preventing vibrations from being transmitted from the vibrating member to the structural member.
As disclosed in each of FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 58-20, one known vibroisolating mount is made of rubber and interposed between a vibrating member (muffler) and a structural body (automobile body). Vibrations from the vibrating member are absorbed and dampened primarily by the resiliency of the resilient rubber body of the mount. If the spring constant of the resilient body is reduced to obtain large damping forces, then the resilient body becomes less durable. Conversely, if the spring constant of the resilient body is increased for increased durability, then the available damping forces are reduced. To avoid these problem, a mount shown in each of FIGS. 3, 6 through 8 of the above publication is comprised of a combination of a resilient body comprising a rubber body and a coil spring or coil springs, and an oil damper to obtain desired damping forces and durability.
Since the disclosed mount includes the resilient body and the oil damper which includes metallic components and is complex in structure, the mount is heavy, has a large number of parts, is assembled in a large number of assembling steps, and is highly costly to manufacture.